


No one but you

by DeerEyed



Category: VIXX
Genre: Agents, Inspired by navi's killer part in shangri la, Is this called prompt?, M/M, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerEyed/pseuds/DeerEyed
Summary: Hakyeon trusted no one but himself, until he got to partner with him.





	No one but you

Hakyeon never understood the meaning behind having a partner, especially in this line of work where every second could be your last on earth. He went through lots of them and each one appeared to be only a heavy burden to him more than anything, and some nearly got him killed if it weren't for his skills of surviving. Hakyeon was a lone wolf, he worked the best by himself because that way you only trust yourself with all your abilities but unfortunately, someone keep sending them his way. It's been three months with his new partner now and Hakyeon is actually amazed this one lasted this much seeing how he was, well, basically everything that Hakyeon opposed against.  
"Report your position" He said through the earpiece talking to his -inside the warehouse- partner. He waited a long two minutes before he heard the deep voice finally whisper back.  
"All set"  
"Don't try anything yet. I still don't see anyone outside which is suspicious for criminals' hideout" Hakyeon copied his low tone and sneaked between the trees and high grass that surrounded the warehouse. The plan was for wonshik -his partner- to drive them outside where they can't use there smuggled weapons and for hakyeon to take them down as soon as they're in his sight. That didn't go without a fight from the latter of course, how could his boss trust a newly recruited member to engage closely with the enemy and not him? That was beyond his comprehension.  
"Shit" Hakyeon froze, his hands tightening the grip on his gun.  
"What happened?"  
"n-nothing" He gritted his teeth trying to calm himself. What's with this sudden sense of deja vu?  
"Wonshik-tell-me-now" He was greeted with silence before he heard a shuffling and his voice sounded far away.  
"Don't worry I just dropped my gun somewhere here" Hakyeon widened his eyes in disbelief.  
"How could you drop it?"  
"Hyung it's too dark here"  
_Calm down_ "Find it now!"  
"Don't worry I'll fi-" The sound of a gun came from inside and hakyeon all but leaped from his position running toward the house.  
"Wonshik what's happening in there?" He heard a few gun shots that made him pick up his pace, he rounded the house before lowering himself below a window peeking inside. _He better not die under his watch_.  
"Go check the storage now!" Someone shouted and he saw four armed guys going farther in. He tried calling wonshik few times but after the fifth time he let out a frustrated grunt before breaking the window and sliding in. He didn't care about the sound as he was in for taking them all down and completing his mission alone, like he used to do. He can't deny that wonshik was good at his work, well most of the time, since he watched him from the moment he joined them. But there were times where he questioned what goes inside that mind of his, and this is one of these days. At some point he believed that he finally found the one, but then wonshik would do something completely outrageous by his standards and he would retreat. Can't help it if he was a perfectionist who didn't move on impulse but precise planning, the opposite of that partner of his.  
For a split of the second he spaced out, Hakyeon never space out during a mission and in that second he heard another -closer- gun shot that pulled him to the present, his gun rising automatically toward the now fallen body.  
"See? I told you I'll find it" He was met with wonshik's droppy eyes and -too wide for this situation- grin, waving his gun at him. He kept staring at him for a moment making wonshik snap his fingers in front of his face.  
"What?"  
"Are you ok? you never let anyone sneak on you like that. If I didn't see him he would've gotten you" Through his speech his eyebrows fell into a frown, his hands twitching to come closer. Hakyeon took a deep breath turning away from the latter, glancing at the door leading to the downward stairs.  
_He got your back_. The thought made his insides churn with an unfamiliar feeling, which made him turn around and glare at him.  
"Let's get them all" And it pissed him off how the smile he got in return made his heart almost skip a beat, almost.  
"Let's go"  
___________________________________  
Now that he remembers that mission, Hakyeon can't tell if that turning point was for the better or worst.  
They were training for hours now, and since they started Hakyeon never once looked behind his back and that made him both terrified and reassured. terrified of how carefree he was acting in training and real missions, and reassured that he _knew_ who's there always to save his ass.  
"Take a 5 minutes rest" The booming voice of their instructor reached them and all the attendance let out a sigh of relief. Hakyeon turned slowly to find wonshik there, grining at him.  
"What?" Wonshik shook his head.  
"Nothing. I just like the fact that you no longer smack me in the gut or head whenever I stand behind you now" Hakyeon rolled his eyes walking toward his towel and trying to wipe the sweat off his face and neck.  
"You're exaggerating"  
"Hyung you nearly made me lose my hearing"  
"I told you over and over that was a feather like punch ok? Your head is just that fragile"  
"If you say so" Then he lowered his voice so no one can hear him but hakyeon.  
"Can we go out again tonight?" His puls quickened as he looked around before he tried to glare at him.  
"I told you to not talk about that around others"  
"No one can hear us hyung, please?" His petal like lips nearly pouted and it nearly made hakyeon lean in and touch it slightly, just to feel them stretch into a shy smile.  
He cleared his throat before busing himself by folding the towel again.  
"I'll see what I can do" He murmured knowing that if he looked up now he'll see wonshik's eyes lit up as if he owned the world, and that thought made his lips twitch a little bit.  
"I'll take that as a yes"  
"Everyone let's continue" The instructor ordered again making them walk to the center of the hall room once more.  
"I'm trusting you to protect my back again partner" Hakyeon for once couldn't help the smile taking up all his face.  
"And I you, partner"

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by [This](https://twitter.com/navibinnn/status/887486313062055936) so she has all the credits❤


End file.
